okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Camille and Camellia
Camille and Camellia were sisters who traveled Nippon in Ōkami. Camille is the older sister who leads the young and excitable Camellia on their journey. History Background An unknown time before the events of Ōkami, Camille and Camellia began their quest to seek their origins, tracing the Guardian Saplings their ancestors planted throughout Nippon a century ago. Their search led them to Kamiki Village, just as Orochi was revived and Amaterasu was reincarnated. ''Ōkami'' After cutting down the fruit on Konohana to restore Kamiki Village and using Sunrise to bring the sun back onto the sky, Camille and Camellia were seen standing at the base of Konohana. Talking to them, Amaterasu knew that Camellia had seen her crimson markings and the gateway to the River of the Heavens, but her elder sister refuses to believe such thing. However, Camille started to doubt her own idea, and began to wonder that if she is dreaming or not. Amaterasu tackled her, confirming that she is still conscious and awake. The sisters then traveled to Sei'an City. After exterminating Blight and restoring the capital city to its former state, Amaterasu found Camille and Camellia just outside of Mr. Chic's kimono shop. Camille continued to express her lack of belief in the gods, and asked them to make a tree sprout right before her. Amaterasu did promptly, much to Camille's surprise and Camellia's joy. The elder sister then asked the gods to sprout a tree, then cause a rainfall as a challenge for her belief. As Amaterasu did so, she was very much shocked, and started to believe in the existence of godly beings. ''Ōkami Emonogatari An unknown point during ''Ōkami's storyline, Camellia went missing, and a frantic Camille asked several people for help, including Amaterasu, Sakuya Waka and Ida. After some searching, Amaterasu found Camellia, participating in a festival with Waka, the villagers of Kamiki Village and some Imps. Characteristics Camille is the taller sister, her age is possibly still an adolescent, possibly 16 or older. She wears a large, veiled hemispherical sun straw hat with translucent blue veil adorned with a pink ribbon on top together with some fully bloomed rose camellia flower. Her hair is black, and very long, reaching her knees, and stylized in a median bang, tied in a pigtail with a white scrunchy. Her eyebrows are somewhat thin, appears very likely like an akita inu's brow and those of the male Moon Tribesman. She wears a flashy cherry pink blush on her cheeks. She wears a necklace made of a decorated section of a bamboo tree, with a long scarlet ribbon inserted through the center and tied into flowing ribbons behind her back. She wears a cherry pink hōumongi with bamboo green tomoeri, and a pair of white tabi and zōri. Camellia is the shorter one. her age is possibly is still a child of her 8–10 years old. Unlike Camille, Camellia wears her sun straw hat on her back, seeming like a large shell for her. Her hair is black, and is only shoulder high. It is trimmed short on the frontal bangs while slightly longer by the side bangs. Camellia wears a fully bloomed camellia flower by her left ear. Like Camille, she also wears a blush make-up flashily on her cheeks. The red strapping on her neck, is the straps for her sun straw hat. Quite different from Camille, Camellia's hōumongi is slightly amber-pumpkin, but the tomoeri is similar. Unlike Camille, she seems to wear her hōumongi without a koshihimo sash. In her artwork, she appears to be bare-footed, but it is possible that she also wears zōri like Camille. Etymology Both Camille and Camellia's name are based from the same flower, Camellia. Interestingly, while Camille is named "Sazanka"(椿), her name is always translatable as "Tsubaki" as well. Because of this, Tsubaki's name is in katakana, being simplified into something easier to compare between hers and her sister's. Gallery ''Ōkami Emonogatari'' Emonogatari 1-1.jpg|Camille asking Amaterasu to look for Camellia, and the Sun Goddess asking Ida about the little girl's whereabouts. Emonogatari 1-2.jpg|Camellia found, participating in a festival with Waka and some demons. Trivia *''"Camille"'' is the French form of a Latin name meaning "an attendant at a religious ceremony". Camellia is a genus of flowering plants. **Their names reflect their journey across Nippon to follow their ancestors who planted Guardian Saplings. References Category:Characters in Ōkami